


Insurance

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Females Assemble! [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS CONTAINEDMay and Pepper decompress after equally long days.





	Insurance

Pepper poured a second glass of wine and passed it to May, relaxing to the orchestra music playing softly around her and the warmth of the fireplace. Morgan was asleep, for once, on time. F.R.I.D.A.Y, their built-in baby monitor, would alert her if something were wrong, so Pepper lounged content in the knowledge that her baby was okay. 

Morgan's seventh birthday was next week and Pepper was working overtime so that she could have the entire day off with her girl. Stark Industries had begun propping up various international governments, making Pepper an honorary high-level official in Nicaragua, Madagascar, South Korea and the United States, among others. But Tony's legacy was not to be taken lightly. She wouldn't have him nagging her in the afterlife about her work ethic. 

May sighed, "She was precious as always," taking a sip from her wine. 

Pepper smiled, "I'm glad. She's been having a rough couple of days, but I know she was looking forward to playing with her favorite aunt."

"Oh, I am by far not her favorite aunt," May laughed, tucking her bare feet under her legs. "She spent most of the night asking if Cassie or Lila were going to come over."

"Cassie and Lila are cousins."

"Possibly." Pepper pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it settle around her shoulders. She was going to have to dye it again soon. "How are your classes going?"

Pepper asked, referring to May's going back to school to get her bachelor's degree in psychology. 

"They're going well. My developmental behavior class is definitely explaining a lot about Peter's younger years," she confided. 

"You'll have to give me some tips for Morgan. Parenting books are not what they are cracked up to be."

"No, they never do seem to do the job justice."

Both women subsided into silence, sipping on their wine. A quiet hum filled the house, reminded Pepper that they were protected. That Tony had ensured it. She let herself smile.


End file.
